Neko, Meet Crow and Vampire
by Kalieapap
Summary: Harry discovers Dumbledore's plot with the help of an Imprisoned Sirius. But what happens when he reaches his new School in Japan? CreatureFic. Harry X Kyoya X Umehito
1. Discoveries

**C1; Discoveries **

Hadrian fingered his acceptance letter to the prestigious Ouran Academy. After finding out about the manipulations that Dumbledore had planned past and future from a disillusioned Sirius, he knew he had to get away and out of the old man's realm of influence. It took him two years to reach this point, and knew it would take more to accomplish the rest.

'Hopefully, I will be able to learn how to run all of the companies my father and godfather left me,' with that final thought High Lord Hadrian Potter-Black stepped into his new role as head of the Potter-Black-Lily corporations.

Thinking back he wondered if anything when he had first entered the wizarding world was real to begin with, considering everything he knew now.

_-Flashback-_

**Harry Potter**

**Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey **

_When the Goblin showed up in front of him in his bedroom at Surrey he hadn't any idea of what to expect. He'd never even contemplated the idea of them making house calls!_

"_Mr Potter, prior to your Godfathers incarceration he left a time delayed letter to be delivered to you personally by a Goblin not related to the Potter's or Black's should certain conditions be met. As well as orders that we are to bring you any information pertaining to yourself even if we believed you already possessed it as well as several select books." Informed the strange Goblin professionally, handing over five folders and a small stack of books._

"_What are in those folders?" _

"_One folder contains information on all the business you own and all relevant information pertaining to them, one folder contains information on your vaults, another contains all relevant Family Wills and information while in the other is contained other relevant information and documents you should have/already know." That being said the Goblin vanished. Looking to the folders he decided to start with the one closest to him which luckily also had a cover letter._

Dear Pup,

I'm your Godfather Sirius Orion Black. If you are reading this then my worst fears have come to pass and so I must warn you of what you will face. For you to receive this then the following conditions have been meet;

The Death or Incarceration of Lily Potter nee Evan

The Death or incarceration of James Potter

The Death or Incarceration of Sirius Orion Black

Sealing of the Will of Lily Potter nee Evan

Sealing of the Will of James Potter

The Placement of Harry James Potter into Petunia Dursley's care

The Placement of Albus Dumbledore as Magical Guardian over Harry James Potter

Prior to Lily and James going into hiding Dumbledore came to us and told us that I was too obvious a choice for secret keeper, and suggested we change to meek little Peter instead. We measured what he said and came to the agreement that he had a point, we changed secret keeper and he gave Lily a book on blood magic he said may help and even suggested a ritual to use.

But our dear smart Lily came to me a week before they were scheduled to go underground to ask me about the ritual Dumbledore had suggested, as my family background and education when I was young gave me great insights into the realms of Dark Magic's. While the ritual seemed innocent enough on the surface it took but one look deeper to see how dangerous it was. The ritual would have used the life of you and your parents to kill or trap Voldemort "all bound to it to kill the one who tied to kill all bound", essentially make you all sacrifices to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort. So instead of using the ritual we instead decided to use wards and runes as they were much safer and offered more protection. But Even though Lily labeled Dumbledore's ritual as him just not knowing the Dark Arts like someone from a Dark family being Light, I wasn't sure and so made preparations just in case.

Anyway as you've received this it means what I feared has come to pass and Dumbledore is like a Shark in Lambs clothing fooling all with his quiet meekness just like Peter. Now dear Pup you must be the Joker playing 'Snake in the Grass' to free yourself from the cage and chains he has no doubt bound you with. I have supplied the basic tools you'll need and leave you but one more bit of advice; be EXTREAMLY careful with whom you trust, as they may just be plants.

Lots of Love My Sweet Pup,

Padfoot

_Staring at the letter he was shocked at what he heard, the fact it had been delivered by a Goblin helped add credibility to…his Godfathers claims. But his own memories helped tremendously as well as once he had finished reading the letter all memories that had been hidden or someone had attempted to erase were restored as well as several blocks were removed, even the Ministries Trace, which was quite a painful process. Feeling as light and free as he was he was also feeling just as sick. He knew that today was the only day he had to plan as it was the only day the Dursley's were gone for a while. So, pushing on he continued to the next piece of paper in the stack. _

**Individual History**

Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black

Familial Nomen:Black Angel of Orion

Mother: Lilith Jane Potter nee Evans

Father: James Harold Potter

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbldore

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)

Godmother: Michelle Longbottom nee Riddle (deceased)

Heir to:

The Most Nobel and Ancient House of Potter

The Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black

The Most Nobel and Ancient House of Slytherin

**Abilities**

Magical Sensitivity and Sight

Statue: Unlocked (Previously Blocked)

Natural Wandless Magi

Status: Unlocked (Previously Blocked)

Natural languages

Statue: Unlocked

Language: Human [English] (100%)

Language: Snake (90%)

Language: Bird (20%)

Natural Occlumency

Statue: Unlocked

Natural Animagus

Animal: Unknown

Statue: Unlocked (Previously Blocked)

Mind of Comprehension

Status: Unlocked (Previously Blocked)

_Note;_ The Mind of Comprehension is an ability that allows for quick comprehension and easy learning. It allows one to think clearly and objectively while still obtaining the information read.

Assassins Mind

Status: Unlocked, currently inactivated (Previously Blocked)

_Note; _Focus, or the Assassins Mind, is the ability of awareness and speed in a threatening situation. Those who have the ability describe it as the world slowing down, their movements precise and deadly, and their minds clear and cold.

**Natural Weapons**

Note: Once blood ownership ritual is complete, it is impossible to steal or be used against the owner.

Status: Untrained

Hand-to-Hand:

Status: Untrained

Black's Twin Katanas:

The Japanese long sword. It is a slightly curved sword, with its convex edge sharpened, used since before the European Middle Ages. It was one of the weapons used by the Bushi class, especially the Samurai, but also ninja clans, feudal Japanese groups of spies and assassins who also used it together with a shorter sword called Wakizashi, or within ninja clans, a dagger like Wakizash, called a Tanto. The Katana has been endowed with a sacred element, since it comes from the work store of a member of the Shintoist priesthood. The two swords together are called Daisho (long and short), and were used by Samurai of all the ranks. Black's Katana is endowed with the sacred element of shadow. Deadly and silent, black flames appear during battle encircling the blade and welder which enable it to cut through nearly anything. Can be placed on the back or side.

_Hadrian was very shocked at what he discovered. Flipping over to the next page he was rendered speechless and horrified._

**Contracts and Bindings**

**Marriage Contracts **

Harry Potter x Ginny Weasly

Contractor: Albus Dumbledore

Contractor: Molly Weasly

Hadrian Potter x Umehito Nekozawa

Contractor: Sirius Black

Contractor: Uketa Nekozawa

Hadrian Potter x Kyoya Ootori

Contractor: Lily Potter nee Evan

Contractor: Hellani Ootori nee Rose

_Was everyone Bloody handing him out! Bloody Hell! Looking back to the page he noticed a little side note next the list of contracts_

In the event that an individual has multiple contracts placed in their name it then becomes the responsibility of the individual to decide the final match.

…_ from what Sirius had spoken about earlier maybe the other contracts from him and mum where placed as a precaution for incase any future guardians tried to force my hand...good job guys. What was not good was when he found out he was paying a number of people and groups a wage._

Albus Dumbledore

500,000

Order of the Phoenix

400,000

Dursley Family

100,000

Molly Weasly

100,000

Ron Weasly

50,000

Ginny Weasly

50,000

Hermione Granger

50,000

…_somebody was definitely going to pay dearly…_

After reading everything else and calming down Hadrian started to plan, letting his more ruthless Slytherin side take over. Reading over his new list he was quite pleased with his new plan of action

Visit Goblins

Get away from bumbles (preferably emancipation)

Get my money back

Study magic

Study abilities

Find out about the laws I need to know to obtain freedom and those that could bind me

Find out what happened to Sirius

Get away from traitors

Find out about fiancés

Ruin traitors lives

Ruin bumbles life and take away his power

Find out what 'Order of the Phoenix' is

'accidently' Kill Dursley Family in a horrible way (make sure untraceable to me. Maybe use death eater for this)

Quickly scribbling a letter to the Goblins and an order of books he let Hedwig out of her cage and attached the important letters with a bunch of the ones he was going to send to the traitors before he was enlightened. He quickly took her outside, Giving her instructions to stay away from bumbles, deliver the ones not to the traitors first and to remain outside the house wards when she returned to hunt. He knew Dumbledore properly had people watching him and didn't know if the ward would affect Hedwig or the letters.

_-End-Flashback-_

A few days later he had gotten a response from both wanted parties, one in the form of a mountain of books, another in the form of a mountain if papers. It turns out that Dumbles had put his own Goblin in charge of his Vaults and was paying a hefty sum to keep Hadrian ignorant about it. The Goblin was swiftly killed by the Goblins. After that they had discussed what to do about the stolen money and Hadrian asked them to wait until the end of the year and to dig up what dirt they could on all the perpetrators, as well as look into getting Sirius released. They grumbled about it at first but once he explained why they were all for it. He had found out that if he wanted to keep his wand at his age that he would need to gain a high NEWT to do so with no repercussions, which was hard considering he was only in his 3rd year. But he was able to accomplish it in two years right under Dumbledore's nose, though when the Goblins started gathering dirt on him it was quite a surprise to discover some of the things he'd done, so another meeting was called to discuss what to do with _that_, they had already returned his money by this point anyway so they decided to keep some for backup, slowly feed some to the press, and the rest they sent copes to the Ministry and Lucius secretly.

After a bit of pushing on the Goblins part he learned Japanese and was now on his way to Japan to attend the same school as his fiancés while he waited for the Goblins to get Sirius released. He wondered what it was going to be like.

**A/N: Pairing is not set. Suggestions Welcome. My other works WILL be finished, I'm just **_**Slow.**_


	2. It's Pink

**C2; It's Pink**

After the long plane ride he decided to go straight to the school and organize that before anything else. Arriving in front of the school Hadrian stared transfixed at the tall pink clock tower that reminded him of the famous Big Ben in London. It was easy to guess which one Hadrian preferred. "Pink?" he mutter looking around at the other buildings as he began to head inside, Shrugging off his indecisions about entering the weird building, the students he saw of Ouran Academy rushed around in the background in the typical flowing manner reminiscent of the Disney movie he watched on the plane. '_I know I told the Goblins I wanted to go to a muggle school far from Hogwarts and the magical community but this is a _little_ extreme'_ he thought walking down the wide hallways stopping ever now and then to look at a piece of classical art, some of them really were beautiful. Making his way to the headmaster he entered the room with the plaque reading Suoh Yuzuru; he reminded him of Malfoy a bit, but a kinda nice one. And though he should have known better he had asked if the headmaster knew of any reasonably priced apartments nearby, and was promptly told of every apartment that was of a ridiculously high price. Leaving the room Hadrian took a deep breath and made plans to find a real-estate agent or something. As he left he didn't notice the glinting light coming off of a pair of enthralling eyes from a boy sitting in a shadowed window seat writing away in his Blood Red Journal.

-OHSHC-

When he arrived at the real-estates he was lucky enough that they were able to find him a suitable apartment that same day. And the prices were _much_ more realistic than Headmaster Suou's.

-Flashback-

Getting into the taxi he asked her to direct him to a real-estate that catered to normal people close to Ouran Academy.

"So you're going to Ouran? On a Scholarship or something?"

"Something like that. So what's the reputation at Ouran like?" inquired Hadrian, trying to steer the driver away from _that_ particular topic; the Goblin's had warned him quite thourally and graphically using pensive memories of captives and captors as to what may happen if he was ever captured; ether for his money or to take advantage of him. Which really didn't surprise him as it had been proven that Greed and self-interest were very dominate human emotions.

-End-Flashback-

It was a two story apartment complex that looked a bit run down but he liked it all the same. Especially the lovely new kitchen. Apparently the previous tenants had finally saved enough money to buy their own home and so no longer needed it, but, from the Landlady he had heard her and the previous tenets had to put in to fix it as the tenants had trashed the kitchen. Even luckier the apartment was the biggest in the complex and the landlady didn't care about pets! He could keep Hedwig openly without having to always keep a '_**Notice-Me-Not**_' charm on her all the time!

After settling Hedwig and alerting the moving men of his new location he decided to follow the directions that the Landlady gave him before to find the local supermarket. Once he had laid a hasty '_**Non-Theft**_' ward, that he would make permeate later, and a ward to ensure the movers actually _delivered_ all his stuff _undamaged._ Leaving shortly after he soon found his way to the market and exploring the isles; accumulating all the ingredients to make baked goods like cake, English breakfasts and other necessary items like pasta and wizardry items like pumpkin juice, which were bought from the local magical district.

And just like the Goblins said the main Tokyo magical district had a lot of creatures in it like High Vampires and Demons. It was also quite the experience to walk into a book shop looking for books on wards to find…pleasure toys lining the back wall. He ended up spending two hours staring at some of them wondering how they worked; until a nice overly helpful Vampire-Neko Demon hybrid took pity on him and explained some of it to him. Needless to say he left the store blushing heavily as the sweet Demon had been VERY graphic. While out shopping he also picked up some school supplies of both the muggle and wizard variety, as well as a book so that he could charm his muggle stationary and another on running a business. It was going to be a long day next Monday, he just _knew _it.

-OHSHC-

And just how right he was, he was also VERY lucky he remembered to pop into an electronics store last minute Friday to grab a phone, iPod and Laptop. He had spent a large portion of the weekend learning and reading the basics. He was currently walking through the door to his class in the middle of second period having caught the Wrong Bloody Train!

"Class, this is Potter-Black Hadrian, a transfer student from Britain who will be joining us starting today." By the look on her face it was obvious she was used to indulging late students, though she didn't approve of it. Quickly taking the seat indicted, located at the very back next to a window. Sneaking a peak at the other students he was surprise to see a girl he noted having been at the supermarket and at the train station this morning, being poked and prodded by two twins on either side of her; as the teasing was friendly he wasn't worried. Class passed quickly and then it was lunch. He decided to go outside to eat his lunch under a nice big tree, maybe even take a nap or draw something.

-TIMESKIP-

Kyoya was multi-tasking; he was contemplation the latest Host Club sale results and keeping an ear out for anything interesting, while Honey's products had been quite high until now they were starting to even out and even drop in some areas such as the Honey-Teddy's…perhaps he should let slip an idea to Tamaki for an event or leave a clue...

"So have you seen the new boy? He's so handsome, such a dark beauty!"

"You think so? I think he's more cute then handsome myself. Oh! I think he's about your height Haruhi."

Looking over he spotted the girls who had spoken, they were at Haruhi Fujioka's table. They were regulars for Haruhi and previous clients of Tamaki's. Aspiring middle ranged trophy wives.

"What new guy?" inquired Haruhi, she hadn't noticed any new guys around, though she hadn't been looking either.

"Hadrian Potter-Black, You should know him, he_ is_ in your class. The one that's always drawing?"

Haruhi blinked "I hadn't noticed. Why such a long last name?"

"Well, all the girls were curious about that too, so eventually someone got up the courage to ask him. she said he said that it had to do with the conditions of his inheritance, since he's inheriting everything from old English Royal families he has to carry the name of the family he inherits as he would his birth name. Funniest thing is he moved his lunch spot soon after she confronted him."

"But what if you don't want to say such a long name? Wouldn't it be troublesome for him having such a name?"

"She asked that too, he said just to address him as Black."

Sending off a quick Email to the investigators on his security team, he asked them to promptly find what they could on a 'Hadrian Potter-Black' as he believed the budget needed his attention more and they were good at what they do. An hour later he had somewhat of an answer

_Name; Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_Alias; Unknown_

_Age; 16_

_Sex; Male_

_Status; Royalty, Nobel_

_Parents; Deceased_

_Nationality; British_

_Native Language; English_

_Other languages; Unknown_

_Schooling; _

_-Hogwarts Academy_

_-Ouran Academy_

_Company; Magi Sky (Started by Harold Potter)_

_Business;_

_-Valkyrie Air_

_(Valkyrie Air is a Company that specializes in designing and making modes of air transport and products such as toy helicopters and jets) _

_-Commonwealth Bank (owns 60%)_

_(Normal bank operating in the British Commonwealth)_

_Company; Basilisk Dreams (Started by Regel Black)_

_Business;_

_-Cobra Novellas_

_(A company specializing in the breeding of rare and exotic animals. They are the main supplier of zoo's for new stock)_

_-Draconic Sun_

_(A novel and live action production company producing office supplies and stationary on the side)_

_Company; White Lily (Started by Hadrian Potter-Black)_

_Business;_

_-Rose Productions_

_(Rose Production is a rising Manga and Anime Company that is unique in that it shows the type of manga by the type of flower displayed on the spine. Hadrian Potter-Black is also a contributing artist, field Unknown. Company home base Japan, secondary base Canada.)_

_-Nekovara _

_(Nekovara is a building Company specializing in building unique practical homes)_

_-Sir Anubis's Orphanage_

_(-Sir Anubis's Orphanage are orphanages on large self-sustainable properties where the occupants help grow their own food, this means the children and care givers always have enough to eat and the children gain a free agricultural education. Because they grow their own food there is also more money for clothes and toys.)_

_-Aurora Art_

_(Aurora Art is a Company helping select young artist like university students sell their art with a small 5% going to the company and another 5% going to charity from the sale)_

_-Mind and Body Medical_

_(A rising success in the medical industry, Mind and Body Medical is a research Company and hospital that is dedicated to researching ailments and diseases of the mind and body, while also developing better research and treatment methods.)_

Looking over the small summary of information Kyoya was both impressed and annoyed; there was plenty of information on his businesses which _were_ curious, but extremely little when it came to the boy himself, not even a photo. '_Maybe he should let the fact there's a new kid slip to __Tamaki? He'd defiantly go for it if he also let slip he was in his precious daughters class…no I'll gather more information first._'

That decided Kyoya went to sit at his own table; his customers would be arriving soon and he didn't want to disappoint.

-OHSHC-

Making his way to his new spot Hadrian was kind of glad that scary girl had scared him off his last one; otherwise he wouldn't have found this new better one and made his first friend in this place. Taking out his sketch book he started drawing the finishing touches to his sketch of the fountain in front of him before he was interrupted.

"Hadrian" looking up Hadrian spotted Ritsu making his way over; Ritsu Kasanoda is very cool and sweet with vibrant red hair which was pretty, unlike the Weasly's atrocious coloured hair. He is also heir to one of the most powerful yakuza group in Kantō, Japan, the Kasanoda-gumi.

"Hello Ritsu, how was class?"

"Fine, what about yours? The girls still being weird?"

"Yep, one even said hello and then ran off…" smelling something one the wind coming from Ritsu's direction, Hadrian tried to identify it "why do you smell burnt? Did someone try something?" worriedly checking Ritsu over he failed to notice the soft smile being aimed at him. Even though Hadrian didn't like to interact with others, he was so caring and patient with him, always worrying about how much he ate, if he was happy…kind of like a brother.

"I burn my food in hospitality, I really can't cook"

"Nonsense. You just need a better teacher, what were you cooking?"

"We were supposed to make a moist white devil cake with raspberry decorations" as soon as he had finished speaking Hadrian had promptly turned and started walking towards the cooking rooms.

"Come on Ritsu, we're going to bake a cake!"

Running to catch up with the fast little devil, Ritsu wondered if Hadrian even knew _How _to bake.

-OHSHC-

He soon discovered that Hadrian Potter-Black was probably better at cooking then a master chef and pastier combined. The speed and fluidity in which he created masterpiece after masterpiece was amazing; he could even make more than one cake at a time while still teaching him. Hadrian was an awesome teacher as well; to the point where it only took him two tries instead of fifty until he got the cake to the point where you could have sold it in a restaurant.

"You're really good at this" Ritsu commented

"I've had plenty of practice"

"Excuse me?"

Looking to the doorway they found a group of girls standing there, they looked a bit terrified to be honest.

"Yes? How may we help you?" inquired Hadrian politely, him and Ritsu were packing their cakes to take home

"Um…is it ok if we have that cake" inquired the bravest of the three girls, pointing to the only cake not yet packed which was one of Hadrian's three tier masterpieces. They had smelled the heavenly sent coming from the kitchens. Looking to the cake she was pointing at and then the pile of ones already packed he decided he wasn't likely to eat it…

"Did you want the cake Ritsu?"

"No thanks" replied Ritsu, looking at his own pile of cake. Turing back to the girls he quickly answered them before they bolted as they looked about read to do.

"Sure, we have plenty already. Would you like us to wrap it for you?"

"Yes please" came the timid response from one of the girls. Quickly packing the cake and sending the girls on their way Hadrian and Ritsu left each other at the Ouran gates for their respective home.

-OHSHC-

When the girls arrived for their appointment at the Host Club they were still in somewhat a bit of shock; they had expected to find one of the instructors baking but instead found the Fallen Angel and the super scary Ritsu Kasanoda eating and packing cake. If it weren't for the fact that their Honey loved cake or the fact the Fallen Angel was there they wouldn't have even tried asking for it. Making their way over to the table they could tell Honey had smelled the cake, this brought a smile to their face as his own lit up with hopeful childish glee. This was why they were his customers. Once Honey and Mori-Sempai saw the cake their eye grew wide in shock, as the cake looked more like a piece of delicate art with pink and red vines growing from the rivers and lava flows of Strawberry and raspberry jam. The girls had just finished dividing the top two tiers among their little table, with Honey getting the top tier all to himself. Tasting the cake brought moans to the girls and Honey's lips before Honey promptly passed out. The three girls though they had killed him, apparently so did Mori.

**A/N: Can anyone give me a timeline of Ouran events? Or any scenes or stuff they want included? It's been a while and I've forgotten the order of things.**

**R/A;**

**Barbasulrico, no there will be no Ginny but she may show up latter if only for the pleasure of killing her, the school is mix raced, most pairings will be M/M, there may be Mpreg latter if it works, Sirius may show up eventually as well as other HP characters, the other questions answering them would give too much away or I don't know the answer myself. **

**This Fic will now have the pairing Harry X Kyoya X Umehito due to popular demand**


	3. Finding Mr Cake

**C3; Finding Mr. Cake**

After the publically known incident '_Fainting Honey_' or '_Crazy Mori_' and privately to Honey '_Best Orgasm'_ and to Takashi _'Heart Attack' _Honey had become determined to find the creator who the twins had dubbed 'Da Cake Man'. Asking some of his own clients he discovered that his three regulars Jane, Doe and Dove were the ones to bring that sinful delicacy. It was like Heaven had landed on earth to play with the Devil; defiantly a cake capable of great corruptions. Walking to the administration office he pondered on the type of person who could have made such a thing. Was it a pretty girl who was just shy? Was she one of the girl's friends? Was it a chef just refining their skills, or maybe even a cute boy? He really wanted to meet whoever it was and get them to make him like…like ten cakes a day! He loved that cake; even just the look on Takashi's face when he magically "_came back to life"_ a day later was awesome_, _the corresponding crushing hug was also totally worth it.

"Hello Dear, how may I help you?" inquired the lady behind the inquiry desk, drawing Mitsukuni from his musings. Looking at the women he had to decide which mask was best to use right now and fast…maybe cute? She would be expecting cute so it _would_ be a better mask then his serious one or his true face right now. Plus rumours fly fast at Ouran…so…

"Hello Miss, do you know where Miss Janet Smith, Doe Twist and Dove Samsung are right now?" giving her his best doe-eyed look; it only took 30seconds before she cracked under the power of cuteness and gave him everything he wanted. It turned out all three girls were in class 1B. If he remembered correctly that class was made up of the newly rich celebrities kids and business people's children.

Making his way to their classroom he failed to notice the absence of one particular person. Noticing Mitsukuni's direction a call was made to a waiting recipient; setting a plan into action.

Finally tracking the girls who had brought it Mitsukuni proceeded to question them on who gave it to them and where to find them, but it was to no avail; they were so terrified by Takashi's earlier threat and Mitsukuni's collapse that they remained silent on the matter. They only confirmed they had found it in the school cooking rooms before their appointment after an hour and a half of cuteness and pestering. He was losing his touch.

This little bit of information led him to wondering the cooking rooms for half an hour, until he was finally able to identify the room used to create such a delicacy, by the smells lingering in the air. He took note of the room and class numbers in order to ask Kyoya about it during club activities. There should be a recording from a security camera somewhere that could, if not tell him straight away; lead him in the right direction to Mr. Cake Man.

-OHSHC-

While Honey was contemplating asking Kyoya, Takashi already had the names of the possible creators of that bloody heart attack; Ritsu Kasanoda and Hadrian Potter-Black. He had just come from observing Kasanoda during a biology lesson, considering how much he blushed when the teacher was describing the intricacies and differences between eastern and western rope binding techniques coupled with his appearance Takashi decided he didn't need to worry about him suddenly showing up in front of Mitsukuni with cake. Observing Potter-Black through the class door of his Art Classroom he could see why all the girls tended to call him a Fallen Angel; hair so dark it let no light escape, yet feathered softly around his face while still appearing to harbor a tempest or some other untamed power within, eyes a deep fractured Emerald and skin a smooth creamy white. It really was like looking at a Fallen Angel.

Looking around the room he spotted the twins harassing Haruhi, running their pencils up and down her back when she was looking at the teacher, nothing new there. Taking a photo of Potter-Black he emailed the picture via phone as ordered to Kyoya, as payment for Kyoya _not _to give Mitsukuni any leads to the cakes creators, as he would no doubt eventually ask. Leaving quickly he knew he needed to find Mitsukuni_ before_ he got into any more trouble, like raiding the cafeteria sweet stands again or jumping the sewing club for more cute outfits.

-OHSHC-

Leaving class Kyoya left Tamaki to find a quiet secluded area in order to view the message from Mori. Settling on a wall next to a window what he saw when he flipped his phone open took his breath away and pulled his Demon Blood surging to the surface. Hadrian Potter-Black was no doubly an unclaimed submissive, judging from the lack of claim marks and age anyway. True submissive's were rare compared to the number of Dominates and Neutrals roaming around, but not impossible to find…could he have stumbled upon one so easily?

He would have to convince Hadrian to join the Host Club, he also needed to find out what type of creature he was…But where to start…_probably with __Tamaki's big head. _He began making his way swiftly to the cafeteria where Tamaki was no doubt located. On his way he ordered a file to be composited on Hadrian Potter-Black before he reached his destination including a large photo. Arriving in a reasonable amount of time, he quickly located Tamaki sitting with the twins among a gaggle of exited girls.

"Tamaki, might I have a word with you?"

"Sure Kyoya, what seems to be the problem?" replied Tamaki curious, head snapping up so fast if he wasn't used to it he would have been worried. Quickly excusing themselves from their valuable customers they made their way to one of the secluded classrooms located nearby.

"Tamaki, I have discovered a possible addition to our ranks; Hadrian Potter-Black" handing over the folder containing all relevant information he had made sure the blown up photo was attached to the front page so Suou would focus more on that then the actual information.

"So Mother, we can try him out on a trial basis, he is a mysterious dark beauty…" Tamaki adopted his trademark kingly thinking pose and hmmed and hawed. Only to spring forward towards Kyouya a second later, Startling Kyoya slightly but not visibly; that would have ruined his image.

"Bravo! Kyoya you have done very well looking out for our fellow classmates!" Tamaki exclaimed, while patting Kyoya's shoulder in a proud fatherly manner. Sparkles in his eyes…"Alright I will permit it, bring him in and we can assign a type then. Do you know if he has any friends that could help lore the poor dear to the light?"

"None that I am aware of Father, but as you may have observed the poor dear _is _in class 1A, perhaps getting the Twins and Haruhi to approach him first may make the transition easier."

As Kyoya watched Tamaki do a combination of spins, large armed gestures, and congratulate him-self on a brilliant plan, he couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk cross his face. He knew if he happened to let the "King" of the Host Club see Potter-Black's file and maybe imply that many of the female population found him horribly shy, Tamaki would come up with his own plan to bring the poor boy out of hiding and into the warm arms of the Host Club, rescuing him from 'horrible solitude and despair'.

As Kyoya was making and putting plans to capture the unclaimed Sub into action, he was unaware another rival was soon to also discover Hadrian's unclaimed status in the very near future.

**A/N: Harry in Host Club Yes/No?**


	4. Meeting a New Friend

**C4; Meeting a New Friend**

Leaving biology quickly, he knew he had to escape the group of girls from his class, they were debating the pros and cons of the different styles and which techniques were best, not to mention they did this in quite _graphic_ detail! He wouldn't want to be one of the Host Club members right now. Quickly making his way to his and Hadrian's temple spot in the middle of the schools maze he was grateful and relieved he no longer had to stop by the cafeteria in order to get his lunch, as Hadrian brought more than enough food to feed three-four people with him every day and the fellas had started making bentos for them. Finding Hadrian already there and waiting he remembered his grandfather and father wanted to meet his friend. They were curious and understandably cautious being yakuza with him knowing the family secret but he knew the guys and they would love him once they meet him; especially Tetsuya Sendo**.**

"What are you doing tonight Hadrian?"

Hadrian glanced to his right at his sudden but expected company. Ritsu Kasanoda had become a great friend who he could easily trust with his life and secrets, he was also a quarter Earth daemon. He had found this out recently when he discovered his friend playing with a vine by trying to change its shape and flower colours. Ritsu had freaked royally, worried about his reaction but slowly calmed when he discovered he knew about the magical world and wasn't biased.

"Nothing really, probably just some homework. Why?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner? We could also play some games after we finish our homework if you'd like? "

"Sure, I'd like that."

Hadrian didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was about to happen. Maybe it was a type of sixth sense that developed from ten years of living with a bully of a family, maybe it came from having dark and light wizards after him but something in Hadrian's subconscious pinged danger and it had had him jumpy and tense all day.

After finishing their lunch and separating to their respective classrooms, Hadrian couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Then during class it seemed like the Hitachiin twins kept glancing his way…strange considering they had never payed him any attention before or even talked to him…

Looking down at his sketch of the pond area outside he wondered if he should add some layered '**Benevolence**' wards to his apartment?

-OHSHC-

He had been watching his little beauty for a long time now; he had seen a photo of him as a baby long before he came to Ouran, when he had asked his grandfather who his betrothed was, but where he was adorable before he was breathtaking now. He had recognized him instantly when he had spotted him in the third Library borrowing a large collecting of different Manga. He wanted to know more, but unlike Kyoya he didn't search the muggle world, he searched the magical one with help from his personal investigation team and house elf Slipper. He would be meeting them later today to discuss their findings. He would make his plan of approach from there and just continue to observe for now.

-OHSHC-

Leaving his classroom he quickly cast a strong '_**Notice-Me-Not'**_ and curse repelling ward as the hairs on his neck began to stand on end, making his way quickly to the schools forest he griped his sketch pad to his chest and ran, taking a deep breath when he finally arrived, he then began to sketch and plot furiously his next manga volume in order to release his anxiety. His books had been doing fairly well as had all his muggle companies; at the moment he was trying to create magical versions of muggle things like manga and muggle versions of magical things. The same could not be said of his families magical enterprises; they needed a bit of work and any that weren't bringing in more money than they spent needed to be ether sold, modified or closed. As tomorrow marketed the beginning of the weekend he planned to go over his current financials and any Wizarding mail that may have arrived.

The two hours till home time passed quickly like this until it was time to make his way to the front gate where Ritsu was no doubt waiting, he wondered what they were going to have for dinner. The drive wasn't that long but by the time they arrived at the Kasanoda residence Hadrian had the distinct feeling he was going to meet the in-laws; this _may _be attributed to the fact Ritsu _wouldn't stop fidgeting_ like a nerves school boy. When they finally exited the car he saw somewhat why; it looked as if the whole family had shown up. It was quite an experience to walk through a sea of gangsters only to meet the Godfather at the other end. He seemed like quite a nice fellow to be honest. Everyone way situated in their assigned seats quickly with himself sitting next to Ritsu and a person by the name of Tetsuya Sendo who seemed very sweet to him. After a few tense moments on behalf of the mobsters everyone relaxed and conversation flowed freely.

"So Hadrian, how did you meet our young lord?" inquired Tetsuya, he was glad the young master was finally able to make a friend at his new school and was curious as to how it had happened.

"We actually meet when l had gotten lost and had to ask for directions, everyone else was kind of useless as they all seemed to be frozen with the only sane unfrozen person standing in the middle being Ritsu. So I asked him and he offered to escort me, we kind of hit it off from there." Looking around he noticed some gangsters crying and wondered what he had said, it wasn't a sad story was it? Tetsuya and Ritsu's Grandfather were smirking after all while looking at a blushing Ritsu.

The conversations continued from there with people asking question about school, work and other day to day stuff. Before long it was late and they had already played a couple of rounds of games. Ritsu offered to come for the ride but Hadrian declined, saying it was already too late as it and that he should get some rest.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you just because you're my best friend!"

"The feelings mutual, I think of you as my best friend too!" Hadrian told Ritsu, a small happy smile forming on his face. "I am perfectly capable of dispatching any nascence's that decide to pop up, don't worry."

Kasanoda felt his own smile materialize too; Hadrian's smile always reminded him of the little white and strawberry flowers he grew during Spring. Very cute and Sweet, but he still knew they were harbouring a deadly secret.

"Of course, but I'm still going to, we're bros!"


	5. I'm a What?

**Chapter 5; I'm a What?**

Making his way up the steps of the Japanese branch of Gringotts, when he landed he went straight to one of the VIP tellers and requested his account manager GripTide. Mind heavy with the information relayed from his informants still in Britain. He had received some curious reports from all parties really, some good and bad.

-Flashback-

Waking up early the next day after having dinner with Ritsu's family Hadrian felt perfectly content as he made a light full English breakfast and feed Hedwig, Hades and Loki. Hades was a huge international currier owl he had picked up recently from Tokyo cites magical market, while Loki was a beautiful magical snake he had quite literally tripped over on his way home from said market. Hades was black with a white and blue ring around each feather, while Loki appeared black at first he could still reflect any colour he so choose and loved to use that to his advantage when pulling pranks.

After he had finished and cleaned the dishes Hadrian made his way to the apartments study where a huge mound of paperwork and reports awaited him, separated into a numerous number of piles based on company, type and importance; after a lovely little spell was cast. Deciding to start with his Business piles first He slowly worked his way down to the Intel from his various informants in companies, ministries and Hogwarts;

_Lord Hadrian Potter-Black_

_During the time between my last correspondence with you a number of key events you may be interested in have occurred. Dumbledore continues to try and retain his standing at the ministry and his various positions such a Headmaster, but the steady leak of information has hindered him a great deal. What keeps him afloat at the current time is Dumbledore feeding the belief that Voldemort will return. According to my father He has returned but is laying low as he is quite interested in recruiting you. _

_Molly Weasly has lost any standing she possessed and they will be required to either hand over their house and land or sell it to even pay back a fraction of what they stole. Ron blames you for this and continues to attempt to turn the opinion of you being an 'Evil Dark Wizard'; this is circumvented by the fact you now attend a muggle school._

_Herminie has been insisting you had cheated in the exams but has been unable to find any proof. She has turned into a pariah alongside the other Weasly's. _

_Ginny seems to have made it her mission to sleep with every male at Hogwarts, when McGonagall inquired into just _why_ her response was that she hat to "practice so I'm perfect for my future husband Hadrian Potter!" . Steer clear of that one._

_The Demon Twins are the most curious though; with the increase in revelations of just _what _some of their family members had been doing a confrontation occurred and they are now subsequently now Ex-Weasly's. As you can no doubt guess still being under Dumbledore's rule and with almost no financial aid they are in a lot of strife. I would consider contacting them if I were you as if I remember correctly the three of you got along like peas in a pod when alone. Trust you instincts._

_With kind regards,_

_Pride, Hogwarts_

While some of the news had been disturbing the news about the Twins hit hard, he _knew _they hadn't been involved but he hadn't known which way they'd go considering how loyal to their family they were…but to hear they'd been disowned…he'd think about it after, he had to finish everything today so he could handle it tomorrow. Looking down on his letter stake he noticed he was finally at the end of the pile, but judging by the seal the letter was from Gringotts; was it going to be good or bad?

_Lord Potter-Black_

_The trial of your Godfather Sirus Orion Black is progressing steadily despite ministry attempts. But due to your current age we request that you come to Gringotts prior to your 16__th__ birthday in order to update your 'Personal History' file for the event that you may receive a magical creature inheritance._

_Potter-Black Account Manager,_

_GripTide_

Crap.

-End-Flashback-

He needed to change some of his plans; he had ended up contacting Pride about approaching the twins and what he thought he should do. From what Pride had told him in one of their teaching sessions being disowned by your family and losing your last name basically meant exile to any unlucky individual it happened to, unless they were adopted into another family. The rough plan he had going through his head was very risky and probably very stupid, but the twins had helped him through tough times even when they hadn't realized it. Quickly being lead to his mangers temporary office he found an evil looking Goblin waiting within; and it wasn't even Halloween yet!

"Hello Lord Potter-Black, how was your Journey?"

"Pleasurable, and your morning High Manager GripTide?"

"Profitable, do you wish to proceed with the updating of your 'Personal History' file first?"

"That would be preferable High Manager GripTide." Gods and Goddess knew he wanted to postpone the talk he knew would be needed later. Coming back to the present he noticed GripTide beginning to hand him an intricately decorated silver dagger, a High Ritual dagger. Handing it to him GripTide instructed him in what to do, placing a small vile of blood across black parchment they watched as they watched as white ink outlined in red began to fill the parchment

_**Individual History**_

_Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_Familial Nomen: Black Angel of Orion_

_Mother: Lilith Jane Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Father: James Harold Potter (deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated-Pending)_

_Godmother: Michelle Longbottom nee Riddle (deceased)_

_Heir to:_

_The Most Nobel and Ancient House of __Slytherin_

_Lord of:_

_The Most Nobel and Ancient House of Potter_

_The Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black_

_**Abilities**_

_Magical Sensitivity and Sight _

_Statue: Unlocked __(Advanced)_

_Natural Wandless Magi_

_Status: Unlocked (Master)_

_Natural languages_

_Statue: Unlocked_

_Language: Human [English] (100%)_

_Language: Human [Japanese] (100%)_

_Language: Human [Spanish] (10%)_

_Language: Snake (90%)_

_Language: Bird (40%)_

_Natural Occlumency_

_Statue: Unlocked (Adept)_

_Natural Animagus_

_Animal: Snow Fox_

_Statue: Unlocked __(Adept)_

_Mind of Comprehension _

_Status: Unlocked __(Adept)_

_Note; The Mind of Comprehension is an ability that allows for quick comprehension and easy learning. It allows one to think clearly and objectively while still obtaining the information read. _

_Assassins Mind_

_Status: Unlocked, currently inactivated __(Previously Blocked)_

_Note; Focus, or the Assassins Mind, is the ability of awareness and speed in a threatening situation. Those who have the ability describe it as the world slowing down, their movements precise and deadly, and their minds clear and cold. _

_**Natural Weapons**_

_Status: Adept_

_Hand-to-Hand: Air Submissive _

_Note; 'Air Submissive' is a form based on flowing around and through an opponent's techniques while subduing with precise attacks to vital points on the opponents body and style._

_Status: Adept_

_Black's Twin Katanas: ownership ritual complete_

_The Japanese long sword. It is a slightly curved sword, with its convex edge sharpened, used since before the European Middle Ages. It was one of the weapons used by the Bushi class, especially the Samurai, but also ninja clans, feudal Japanese groups of spies and assassins who also used it together with a shorter sword called Wakizashi, or within ninja clans, a dagger like Wakizash, called a Tanto. The Katana has been endowed with a sacred element, since it comes from the work store of a member of the Shintoist priesthood. The two swords together are called Daisho (long and short), and were used by Samurai of all the ranks. Black's Katana is endowed with the sacred element of shadow. Deadly and silent, black flames appear during battle encircling the blade and welder which enable it to cut through nearly anything. Can be placed on the back or side. _

…

_**Contracts and Bindings**_

_**Marriage Contracts **_

_Harry Potter x Ginny Weasly_

_Contractor: Albus Dumbledore _

_Contractor: Molly Weasly_

_Hadrian Potter x __Umehito__ Nekozawa_

_Contractor: Sirius Black_

_Contractor: Uketa Nekozawa_

_Hadrian Potter x Kyoya Ootori_

_Contractor: Lily Potter nee Evan_

_Contractor: Hellani Ootori nee Rose_

Noticing that he was still in a contract with Weasly he wonder why, shouldn't like _not_ be in one by now?

"Why is _Ginny Weasly _still one of my marriage prospects? Shouldn't she have been removed or something?"

Watching GripTide shift slightly in his seat made him nervous, it probable meant something he wouldn't like "We have been unable to do so as it appears Mr. Dumbledore used some of your blood he procured in order to make the contract unbreakable outside of your marriage to one of the other candidates." Why didn't that surprise him? Looking back the the paper he noticed a note at the bottom;

…_Note should be taken that Hadrian James Potter-Black possesses a large percentage of activating Magical Creature Blood. _

_Species; Tempest Neko _

_Mating Status/Position; Unclaimed - True Submissive_

"I do believe, Lord Potter-Black, that you may want to procure some books on the subject"

"That's an understatement!...What on earth is a Tempest Neko?"

-OHSHC-

After gaining a crash course in the basics of just _what_ a Neko was, Hadrian had explained the basics of his plan for the twins, to which GripTide was quite shocked but willing to help provided stronger precautions then 'we promise we won't kill you' were taken. Now that he had started his plan and been warned about his 'true' birthday he needed to visit the Magical Bookshop for some proper information.

Unaware to Hadrian two individuals received a short missive proclaiming his status.


	6. Umehito Nekozawa

C6; Umehito Nekozawa

Watching the Owl approach from the distance Hellani Ootori suspected its contents once she noticed the Gringotts seal, as the monthly bank statement had already been delivered last week. Opening it she was pleasantly surprised with some of what she found, while others raised concerns;

_**Name; **__Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_**Age; **__16_

_**Species; **__Tempest Neko_

_**Mating Status/Position; **__Unclaimed – True Submissive_

_**Status**__; Royalty, Nobel_

_**Parents**__; Deceased_

_**Nationality**__; British_

_**Native Language;**__ English_

_**Marriage Contracts **_

_Hadrian Potter x Ginny Weasly_

_Contractor: Albus Dumbledore _

_Contractor: Molly Weasly_

_Hadrian Potter x __Umehito__ Nekozawa_

_Contractor: Sirius Black_

_Contractor: Uketa Nekozawa_

_Hadrian Potter x Kyoya Ootori_

_Contractor: Lily Potter nee Evan_

_Contractor: Hellani Ootori nee Rose_

While it wasn't rare for the heir to more than one Nobel House to have multiple marriage candidates, she was worried her Little Crow wouldn't be able to win such a powerful mate from a powerful Magical family; the Ootori name was only really powerful in the Muggle world and certain circles of the Magical world, while the Nekozawa family was powerful in both. Quickly making her way to the manors study where an owl would be waiting she quickly sent the information from the Goblins; it may be the edge needed to win the lil' Neko.

Unaware to Hellani, Uketa Nekozawa had the same ideaand sent the same note to her own child; both notes were gratefully received.

-OHSHC-

As Hadrian was making his way to class he noticed a flier hung next to the classroom door, proclaiming it to be 'Physical Examination' day in big fancy lettering. Quickly making a small call he made sure he now had a private room on behalf of GripTide. One thing he knew was today was going to be interesting.

Around third period the announcement went over the school intercoms for the high school students to report for Physical Examination. Making their way to the examination rooms he noticed the twins acting strangely; hovering over Haruhi as if they were her bodyguards. He wasn't waiting long before a doctor came to escort him to his private room, about halfway through the examination he noticed someone watching him from behind a dark blind, deciding they might just be shy as he had sensed nothing negative coming from them he would just wait and see what happened.

Noticing he had been spotted Umehito smiled; the way his Kitten had dismissed him so casually was just so cat like and adorable. When he had received his mother's missive last night he was surprised to discover Kyoya Ootori was to be a rival for his Kittens affections; he didn't count the Weasly as she was not approved as a candidate by ether his Kitten or his family.

"Hello Mr. Peeping Tom"

Coming back from his reminiscing he quickly responded "Hello Kitten" before his Kitten noticed the laps, though he couldn't argue against the peeping tom comment, it also appeared he had shocked the Kitten with his Kitten comment. If only momentarily.

"Why were you watching me?"

"Because I wished to meet my fiancé" replied Umehito while staring into Hadrian's eyes intently; judging from what his informants had gathered from his Kittens previous school he was not one who tolerated liars easily. Though he wondered if those at his previous school realized how perfect a body his betrothed possessed? What was not to love of an adorable boy with wiry muscles and little bulk?

"My Fiancé?" tilting his head to the side Hadrian resembled a confused, curious kitten "which one?" he could tell the man before him was handsome but it was too covered up by the unusually heavy clothing to really be sure…

"Umehito Nekozawa"

"Pleasure to meet you Umehito Nekozawa, I'm Hadrian Potter-Black"

-OHSHC-

Escorting Haruhi Fujioka to her private room were a thourally threatened nurse and doctor awaited Kyoya noticed the private examination room next to Fujioka's slightly agar, peaking in he was surprised to find his potential mate Hadrian Potter-Black and his rival Umehito Nekozawa conversing civilly.

"Mr. Nekozawa, may I speak with you for a moment" inquired Kyoya civilly, making the previously at easy Umehito pivot sharply to face this new potential threat; best not to scare the darling Neko just yet.

"All right" turning to his Kitten Hadrian "I will see you later?"

"Yep, I normally hang at the maze temple during lunch."

Nodding his acceptance Umehito followed the powerful second year out into the hall and into one of the currently unused examination rooms.

"My Nekozawa, trying to rob me of my potential mate are we? How very…unsporting of you." Kyoya announced, seeing the bloody Vampire encroaching on territory he had come to consider his was ruffling his feathers.

"Oh, Kyoya Ootori, I was unaware you Crows were so…slow when acquiring what you want." Taunted the peeved Vampire, unaware his and the Crow Demons feelings matched. He had been having such a lovely conversation with his beloved as well...

"Not _slow,_ just couscous" now Kyoya's feathers were really ruffled, as his grandmother had neglected to inform him of his engagement until a week prier of receiving the missive this morning; giving him little time to prepare.

"Beelzenef says otherwise" Umehito grinned under the hood of his robe, noticing how ruffled Kyoya had become

Bloody Necromancer and his pet cat spirit "Beelzenef is wrong. How about we settle this matter civilly?" raining in his temper Kyoya reminded himself to think with a _level _head and not a _hot_ one.

"I'm listening"

"I propose we enter into a Formal Mating Contract; to be more specific the Shimizu (Clear Water) contract." Initiating a Shimizu contract meant that all candidates would live in the same house as the submissive in order for all parties to get to know each other, but what was most significant to this contract was the fact that no _penetrative_ intercourse could take place until the submissive decided who was worthy.

"Agreed"

Shaking hands on the mater both made their way to contact their lawyers in order to negotiate the specifics of the contract.

-OHSHC-

Making his way home Hadrian was stunned; _that_ was Umehito Nekozawa? He hadn't realized until he had left but he couldn't believe how comfortable and safe he had felt when conversing with him! And that boy with him! While Umehito was cute-handsome the other boy had his dark-handsome thing going on '…_I wonder who he is?'_

Leaving such thoughts for later Hadrian reminded himself that he still needed to read those books on Demons and Spirits he had purchased the other day _before_ he _fantasised_ about handsome men. But first he better call one of his Japanese informants in order to look into both of his fiancés. Really, he should have done that _before_ stepping foot into the school!

Checking the time he finally noticed how late it was, even the clubs would be finishing up by now. Setting off in a run he made it just in time and only then with the aid of his classmate; Haruhi.

"Thanks for that" referring to her yanking him on the train in the nick of time

"You're welcome, so how have you been finding Ouran?"

"Alright so far, the people seem to be a bit weird but nice, you?"

"I'm managing, while interesting the president of the club I'm in insists on calling everyone in the club his son or daughter, well except Kyoya, he goes by 'Mother'." The hint of irritation was hard to miss…but…

"Mother? Why Mother?"

"I think it's because he runs the club or something…"

They talked the rest of the 30 minute ride and finally got off at their stop, this surprised Haruhi as the new kid Hadrian continued to walk with her all the way to her apartment and finally _passed_ her door on the second floor to come to a rest at the rooms two doors down at the corner of the complex, when he finally entered she rushed to the door to find 'Potter-Black' embezzled in simple mocking text on the door._ How did I not notice Potter-Black lived practically next door to me? _Making her way back to her own apartment she contemplated if joining the Host Club had impaired her observation skills or was that something weird that rich people could do? She'd invite Potter-Black over for dinner next Friday; that would give her time to plan and tell her dad. With a plan in mind she set to work planning dinner for that night and wrote a list of things she'd need for next Friday.


	7. Dinner and Intruders

C7; Dinner and Intruders

Waking earlier than normal she decided she might as well head to school and hit the library. Making her way to the station she hadn't expected to see Potter-Black there already waiting; at least she now knew why she hadn't seen him before in the mornings.

"Good morning Potter-Black, you're quite the early riser" smiling at the familiar voice Hadrian looked up from his sketch pad to the approaching Haruhi.

"Good morning Miss Fujioka, it's rare to see you up and about so early. Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading for the school library, what about you?"

"I'm heading to the cooking and art rooms, the headmaster recons I should join a club or something" at least he _thought_ that's what the headmaster meant when he had sent him a brochure from _every single club _on campus…

"Why the Cooking and Art clubs? Why not another club?"

"Well, I can cook and draw pretty well so I think I'll be happier in one of those clubs than if I would be if I went into something sporty like the track team. What about you?"

"I'm in the Host Club" thinking back on what the turn 'host' meant from his manga research notes he could only recall the reference to Hentai and yaoi…

"So…you have sex with the clients?" he didn't _think_ a school would allow it but…

"What! No, we just talk and serve drinks like tea" blinking, Haruhi realized she should have probably looked up the various references to beforehand host so she hadn't been blindsided like this.

"What types of tea? Any English?" he could use a nice cup of tea, the Japanese stuff just tasted like dirty water to him…

"We have Earl Grey, English Breakfast and peppermint?" at least they were the more popular English blends she had to make. They talked the rest of the way to school; but before they parted Haruhi remembered her plans for Friday.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to come to dinner next Friday?"

"Sure. But I get to bring the desert!"

-OHSHC-

News of Haruhi's dinner guest didn't go down well with Tamaki, as every attempt he'd made to even find Potter-Black during lunch breaks had failed; Such a fishy character near his precious daughter…he wouldn't allow it! And mother was acting most curious ever since he had heard Potter-Black would be at his precious daughters…what if it was a plot to deflower his little flower!? And Haruhi had forbidden them from her home! The Devil Twins weren't handling the news any better; they were so devastated by the news they had actually begun to _Fight!_

Oh! He must consult with mother! He simply must be able to convince Haruhi to reconsider not allowing them to attend! As soon as class ends he was going to do so…well…after class…but he would do it!

-OHSHC-

The week until the dinner passed relatively peacefully for Hadrian, though he saw the same could not be said of Haruhi, who had acted like a buffer between the two twins pretending to fight; he knew they were pretending as he'd heard it when he was on the toilet and the twins using the urinals laughing about the reactions they were getting from the host club members and clients. Some of it was really quite hilarious.

He was just finishing the finishing touches on the cakes and mousse when heard a commotion outside, peaking the door open a crack he noticed seven boys making the ruckus following behind a resigned Haruhi…when did that happen? Closing the door Hadrian made his way back to the kitchen to cook as it appeared the boys were joining them; he had made enough but he still wanted to make some cookies just in case. By the time he was supposed to be arriving Hadrian appeared carrying an assortment of different treats ranging from different Cake, Cookies and Mousse.

-OHSHC-

Mitsukuni could smell it, it wasn't the same as the first cake but it still had the same underling scent from the creator mixed in. Mitsukuni was quite glad for his Fox-Rabbit heritage, as it gave him a powerful sense of smell, almost the same as a full-blooded pure daemon. The worst part of the situation was the fact that Takashi could also smell it even if the scent wasn't as strong for him, and the fact that Haruhi was fully human. Hearing someone knocking on the door he waited; maybe the Fates decided to grant him mercy?

Answering the door Haruhi contemplated how to tell Potter-Black the Host Club would be joining them, she hadn't been able to before as she'd only cracked yesterday and he hadn't been home when she'd tried earlier.

"Hello Haruhi, sorry I'm late, were would you like me to put this?" looking at the pile of boxes and covered glass bowls she was amazed he could even carry it all let alone have made it all; the whole building could smell it when the complexes little baker started making a master piece; it made the whole building smell yummy. Taking two of the bowls she quickly showed him to the kitchen where he could relieve himself of his burden. Looking at everything she saw five different types of cookies four cakes and three mousses, looking at the cookies a moment she decided to put them on a big plate to take out now as dinner was still cooking and would still be for another hour as she wasn't prepared to host eight people and so didn't have the sufficient amount of ingredients beforehand.

"And who's this lovely specimen Haruhi?" inquired Haruhi's dad Ryoji, better known as Ranka Fujioka. Haruhi had set him to watch the food while she had answered the door. Looking at the little beauty before him he just wanted to dress him up and squeeze the life out of him!

"Hadrian Potter-Black, our neighbour from three doors down" the Baker?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fujioka. Thank you for having me" he was polite too! Just like Kyoya darling.

"Your very welcome sweetie, and call me Ranka!"

"OK. Umm Ranka…do you mind if I help with dinner?"

"Not at all! But are you sure? You are a guest after all"

"I'm sure"

After this was decided Haruhi returned to the dining room in order to contain the chaos that was the Host Club while her father and Potter-Black made dinner.

"Who was that Haruhi?" inquired Mitsukuni innocently, making Takashi tense; he had recognised Potter-Black and knew he would be unable to hide the identity of the Baker for much longer, but he still didn't expect it to be discovered like this. He was surprised he had been able to keep the Bakers identity a secret for this long already but still…

"Potter-Black; he's in class 1A with me and the twins"

Listening to Harahi and Honey talk about his betrothed gave Kyoya more information than he had had previously in his files; the files didn't even specify where they boy _lived_! This was both frustrating and had made it _extremely_ difficult for him and Nekozawa when trying to organise and negotiate the contract for the courtship. It appeared that information on Hadrian Potter-lack was heavily monitored and restricted no matter _who_ was asking. It was probably the work of those blood thirsty Goblins; they were useful little buggers if you knew how to handle them, but the Ootori family had yet to discover how exactly that was possible. From what he was hearing Hadrian was a friendly if distrust young man who liked to cook and draw who was having trouble deciding what club to join. Patiently waiting the half hour it took for dinner to be ready while nursing some tea Kyoya was pleasantly surprised to discover his beloved could cook outside of baking.

"Dinners ready!"

Turning around Kyoya had to move more fully under the low table at the site of his beloved; he had come into the room relaxed and carrying food while wearing an adorable apron, though that could have just been because his beloved was wearing it…

Looking down he noticed the food had been laid out while he was observing and contemplating his fiancé, he noticed that along with the soup and rice he was expecting he also found garlic bread and a couple pies of various fillings.

"Did you make all this Potter-Black" inquired Takuni, cooking was such a commoner thing.

"No, I merely helped Ranka in the kitchen"

"Mr. Potter-Black," interrupted Kyoya "if a prince on a white horse appeared before you what would you do?"

"…I think I'd probably want to see him fall of that horse…"

"And if he wasn't one to begin with? What would you do?"

"Probably trip him, why?"

"No reason, just curious." So Hadrian wasn't the type to tolerate the princely type…his interaction with Tamaki would be interesting…

The Host Club plus Hadrian and Ranka ate and talked till late, though the way Honey had attached himself to Potter-Black was hilarious it also irked Kyoya to see it; perhaps he should lower Honey's quality of cake in the club…it was also curious how his beloved was able to talk without really _saying_ anything. It wasn't long before it was time for everyone to leave as time passed quickly and pleasantly like this. Tamaki and Kyoya's limo's soon arrived to take everyone home leaving the Fujioka's and a pensive Potter-Black to retire to bed.

The next morning Hadrian received two missives and a letter from Umehito Nekozawa and Kyoya Ootori.


End file.
